Amour d’outre tombe
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau numéro 3 et dernier du 31 octobre 2006...] OS Petit... Qui vient frapper à la porte de Duo au tout début de la journée d’Halloween ? ... YAOI...


Titre : **Amour d'outre tombe**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : un seul…

Genre : En AU/UA – Petit OS – Le reste à vous de voir…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'aime beaucoup cet Os._

_Il est tout plein de douceur et d'amour._

_Merci Cat'._

**Note de Catirella, l'auteur :  
**_Écrit le 27 octobre 2006. Mis en ligne le 31 octobre 2006 à 18h00._

J'espère que ce dernier petit cadeau en cette journée du 31 octobre, en plus des autres OS ou chapitres mis en ligne, vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **_Catirella_**

**.†.**

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**.†** **Amour d'outre tombe †.**

**

* * *

**

Je vis depuis 11 mois dans une petite maison que j'ai entièrement dû refaire. Du clou rouillé à la cheminée. Elle était dans mes moyens et j'ai pu baisser le prix de vente au vu des travaux qu'il y avait à effectuer, une vrai épave. Même ta tombe qui est à environ 50 mètres de ma maison était en meilleur état et pourtant elle a plus de 200 ans, cette tombe.

Je suis allé y jeter un coup d'œil à mon arrivée. Un homme, il avait 25 ans, l'âge que je vais avoir en février prochain. Pas contre le nom est effacé, je n'ai pu distinguer que « UY » cela ne correspond à rien que je connaisse.

Je suis un peu en retrait de la ville et j'ai un immense terrain, mais pas encore le temps de m'en occuper.

Demain, c'est Halloween.

Je vais fermer plutôt mon petit garage qui ne désemplit pas depuis que je l'ai réouvert. Howard, l'ancien garagiste, était trop fatigué et l'avais fermé 3 ans avant que je n'en devienne acquéreur tout comme la maison.

J'ai acheté les bonbons et j'ai décoré la maison avec les citrouilles que m'ont apporté certains clients pour me remercier d'un service que je ne leur ai pas fait payer.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain, j'adore Halloween, les enfants qui vient cogner à la porte et par dessus tout, je suis dingue des bonbons.

Mais là, il est temps pour moi d'aller au dodo il est pratiquement minuit.

**TOC TOC TOC.**

« AHHHHHHHHHH, C'est quoi ça ? »

Je regarde mon radio réveil… 0h01… Mais qui peut bien venir à plus de minuit. Non pas les enfants quand même…

**TOC TOC TOC.**

« **OUI OUI J'ARRIVE**… Je vais pas non plus ouvrir tout nu… »

Et moi qui allait commencer à fantasmer, Zut…

« Oui ? … Vous allez bien ? »

« Froid. »

J'ai en face de moi un mec à poil ! C'est sûr qu'il doit pas avoir chaud le pauvre.

« Entrez… »

Je m'efface et le laisse entrer, ce qu'il fait et mes yeux glissent sur ses fesses.

OH. Honte à moi de penser à des choses pareilles alors qu'il est frigorifié… Je peux le réchauffer moi !

« Arigatou. »

« Hein ? »

« Merci. »

« Ah de rien. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud ? »

J'ai du lui dire un truc bizarre car il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Je vais déjà vous mettre sous la douche. »

Houla ! Là, il me fait peur avec ces gros yeux qu'il me fait mais putain qu'il est sexe ce mec.

AH, coucher les hormones.

Je l'ai mis sous la douche pas sans peine, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'en décoller une. Mais une fois dessous, ça avait l'air de drôlement lui plaire. Je lui ai montré le shampooing et le savon, histoire qu'il fasse aussi d'une pierre deux coups car il a de la terre sur lui à croire qu'il s'est gamellé avant de frapper à ma porte.

« Je vous apporte des serviettes de toilette. »

Je sors de la salle de bain avec un sourire débile. Il est super bien foutu, ne pas oublié, les serviettes et le chocolat chaud.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il arrive dans la pièce principale. Avec les vêtements que je lui ai prêté. J'ai envi de pouffer de rire. Le tee-shirt, il passe car il est grand par contre le jean il le colle comme tout et il a le feu au plancher.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité. »

Whoua, il est drôlement poli.

« Tenez le chocolat comme promis. »

« Merci. »

Je le regarde faire, il est amusant. Il renifle avant et pose délicatement par la suite ses lèvres sur le bord de la tasse à chocolat que m'a offert ma meilleurs amie.

« Alors ? »

« C'est doux, sucré et chaud… Cette boisson est très bonne au niveau du goût, je ne la connaissais pas, merci beaucoup, cela me convient parfaitement. »

« Mais de rien. Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je vous en pris. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous frappez à ma porte à plus de minuit, nu comme un verre et couvert de terre ! Je voudrais comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Il soupire.

« Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyez désolé. »

Il me regarde et là… Il me fait son premier sourire.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

OH MON DIEU DE QUOI J'AI L'AIR MOI.

« Vous êtes parfait. »

« Hein !. ?. »

« Je peux lire dans vos pensées, je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus. »

Je deviens plus que rouge. Il peut lire dans mes pensées. Donc il a lu dans mes pensées. Oh mon Dieu, la honte de mes pensées depuis que je l'ai vu sous la douche.

Je me prend la tête entre les main, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, sauf la fois où maman m'a grillé avec la capote que j'essayais d'enfiler. Là, j'ai voulu mourir après coup.

Imaginer la scène…

**Attend une minute !**

Comment peut-il lire dans les pensées, lui. Il doit voir mon interrogation vu comment je le fixe à l'instant.

Il resoupire.

Il me fait peur d'un coup et je frissonne.

« Je suis votre colocataire depuis 11 mois. »

Haussement de sourcils type : Hein ! De quoi qui cause ? Je vis seul moi et j'ai encore pas fait de galipettes chez moi !

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

« La tombe. »

« Oui ben quoi la tombe ? »

« Je suis celui qui ce trouve dans celle-ci. »

Je n'ai jamais sauté aussi vite hors de mon fauteuil pour me planquer derrière.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle**. »

« Je ne vous raconte pas d'âneries. Je vous observe depuis qui vous avez aménagé et j'avais tellement envie de vous parler et de vous toucher que le Dieu de la mort m'a laissé 24 heures pour réaliser mon seul souhait depuis plus de 200 ans. »

J'ai une trouille comme pas possible et moi qui me dit Shinigami, j'ai l'air fin là.

« Mais mais vous êtes mort ! »

« Oui. Mais parfois certains ont une deuxième chance lorsque leur mort n'était pas prévu si tôt et que celle-ci soit arrivé tout de même, aidé par des personnes peu scrupuleuses. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de revenir sauf depuis votre arrivée. »

« Ah ! Je suis flatté mais vous êtes mort ! »

Il soupire de nouveau et je lis en lui son désespoir face à ma peur et mon rejet. Aller quand on se dit Dieu de la Mort dans sa bande, on ne recule devant rien. Sauf maman armée d'une cuillère en bois, ça fait mal une cuillère en bois !

Je m'approche de lui et doucement lui relève le visage.

Je lui souris et son sourire qui avait disparu, réapparaît aussitôt.

« Il est tard. Nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

« Je peux dormir où ? »

« Avec moi, si tu es sage. »

« On se tutoie ? »

« Oui, c'est plus simple et demain tu vas être obligé de venir avec moi au garage, je ne te laisse pas seul ici. »

« Ben. Je t'accompagnerai. »

« Au fait ! Quel est ton nom ? Car celui sur la tombe est pratiquement effacé. »

« Yuy. Heero Yuy. »

« Enchanté Heero Yuy, moi c'est Duo Maxwell. »

« Je sais. »

« Ah oui j'oubliais. Tu m'observes depuis… ! … Même sous la douche ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est quoi ça « Hn » ? »

« Il est tard et demain tu travailles. »

« Hé je veux ma réponse et Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… »

« Arrête de grogner et viens te coucher, je préfère quand tu ronronnes. »

« …!… Il sait ça aussi !… »

« Duo… »

« Oui j'arrive… »

J'ai un sourire et je suis heureux malgré tout qu'il soit là, bon Ok c'est un mort.

Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi.

-

Le lendemain, il a mangé comme quatre.

Être mort ça creuse.

Je suis allé ouvrir le garage, Hilde m'a demandé qui était le garçon qui me suivait comme mon ombre avec un pantalon trop court, il l'a fixé avec un regard de la mort qui tue, sauf que lui, il ai déjà mort.

Á 9h30, j'ai eu pitié de lui et de ses vêtements, enfin mes vêtements, j'ai laissé le garage à Hilde et je suis allé avec Heero lui acheter des habits à sa taille et là j'ai rougi lorsqu'il est sorti de la cabine d'essayage.

Qu'il me prenne là tout de suite.

Un seul regard m'a suffi.

**Oh **le vilain et **Oh** la honte encore pour moi et je vais finir pas être cramoisi.

« **HEERO**. »

« Gomen Duo. »

« Hein ? »

« Désolé en japonais. »

« Ah ! Tu es magnifique. »

« Je sais, je l'ai lu en toi. »

Là je boude.

« Même pas juste. »

Il s'approche de moi et me susurre à l'oreille.

« _Baka_. »

« C'est un mot gentil « Baka » ? »

« Non, cela veut dire idiot. »

« C'est charmant merci Heero. »

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Il ne m'a pas touché une seul fois cette nuit, c'est notre premier contact physique et je frissonne à nouveau.

Non pas de peur.

De désir.

« Je t'aime Duo Maxwell, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

« Je je ne suis pas vexé… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

Il me relâche et baisse la tête d'un air soucieux.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Il me regarde tristement.

« Moi je t'aime et je te connais depuis 11 mois mais toi, tu ne me connais pas et il reste si peu de temps. »

« Si peu de temps pour quoi ? »

Il me fait un maigre sourire.

« Pour que ton amour pour moi soit aussi fort que le mien pour toi, ce qui m'a permis d'être à tes côtés aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es comme Cendrillon ? »

« Cendrillon ? »

« C'est un conte pour enfants, laisse tomber. »

La journée passa sans que nous en reparlions.

Je ferme le garage comme convenu à 16h30 pour une fois, j'avais mis une information depuis plus d'un mois à cet effet sur la porte de mon garage.

Heero est resté très silencieux le reste de la journée à notre retour, lui accroché à moi à l'arrière de ma moto, mille sensations montent en moi.

La peur qu'il meure à cause de moi, une deuxième fois.

La peur qu'on me reprenne l'homme que j'aime de plus en plus.

La peur de le perdre pour toujours cette nuit.

Mais en 24 heures, c'est trop court pour aimer aussi fort quand 11 mois.

La soirée débute et nous n'avons encore pas échangé un seul mot.

-

Les premiers enfants arrivent et Duo leur souris à peine, les minutes passent et les heures défilent. Duo ressent une boule de plus en plus oppressante au creux de son estomac. Les enfants commencent à se faire rare. Le saladier de bonbon rempli plusieurs fois est pratiquement vide, la nuit est noire et silencieuse. Seule les bougies mises dans les citrouilles découpées la veille par Duo éclairent le devant de la maison et son intérieur.

Duo s'absente le temps de remplir à nouveau le saladier et à son retour, Heero n'est plus là.

« Heero ? »

Duo le cherche et regarde l'heure par mécanisme.

« **NON PAS ÇA !** »

Duo lâche le saladier et sort de la maison aussi vite qu'il lui est possible. Il est 23h59 et Heero se trouve devant sa pierre tombale rongée par le vent et le temps.

« **HEERO**. »

Duo crie en désespoir de cause et court vers lui. Heero, lui, fait volte face et au premier coup de minuit, les lèvres de Duo se pose sur les siennes après s'être jeté dans ses bras.

Heero ferme les yeux et passe une main à l'arrière de la nuque de son Ange de la mort.

Aucun des deux n'entend, ni ne voit ce qui se produit autour d'eux.

Et au dernier coup de minuit :

« **Il est à toi Shini**. »

La voix est forte et cela fait sursauter les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas fini de se donner ce premier baiser.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Qu'importe qui je suis. Ton cœur déborde d'amour pour cet homme qui lui t'aime en silence depuis que son regard et son âme restés sur Terre ont rencontré la pureté de ton cœur, toi qui te dis être le Dieu de la mort, Shinigami. »

Heero le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

Duo est mort de honte mais belle est bien vivant, du coup, il baisse la tête face au regard d'Heero.

« 'Scuse Heero. »

Heero ne dit rien et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, puis il relève le visage de son Ange et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres comme une caresse.

« Pourquoi ? Grâce à toi, je suis de nouveau en vie… Je t'aime Duo Maxwell. »

Duo soupire de bien être et se blottit contre son torse.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heero Yuy, c'est cela que l'on appel le coup de foudre… »

La pierre tombale disparaît dans un « Pouf » ainsi que l'inconnu aux yeux améthyste aussi après ces dernières paroles.

« Heero Yuy soit heureux auprès de Shinigami et toi Shini prend soin de lui. »

« Pourquoi il ma appelait comme cela ? »

« Car tu es sa réincarnation Duo. C'est pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Seul l'amour d'un Dieu de la mort pouvait me redonner vie en m'aimant comme moi je l'aimais depuis ce premier jour où tu es venu regarder ma tombe. »

Duo est blanc comme un linge.

« J'ai peur de comprendre ce que tu viens de me dire là ! Je suis un Dieu de la mort ? Je suis vraiment Shinigami ? »

« Oui. »

« Maman ! »

« Nous irons lui rendre visite si tu veux, mais là… »

Heero prend Duo dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

« Si nous faisions plus ample connaissance mon Ange ? »

Duo cale sa tête au creux de son cou et dans un soupire d'aisance :

« Oui, je suis à toi comme tu es a moi Heechan. »

« Heechan ! Je vais te montrer moi si je suis une fille. »

« **Heero !** »

Heero l'emporte jusqu'à leur chambre dorénavant et compte bien lui monter toute la nuit qu'il est bel est bien un homme dans toute sa splendeur qui a eu plus de 200 ans pour reprendre des forces.

Cette nuit, l'amour à vaincu la mort, mais la mort a gagné un être à aimer.

**.†** **_OWARI_ †.**

Tout petit mais j'y tenais à ce petit OS en supplément.

Bon Halloween à tous et _BOOoooooooooooo_.

_**Catirella **_

**.†.**

**

* * *

**__

**_Message de dernière minutes : _**

_**"** J'ai eu beaucoup de mails et de reviews aujourd'hui.  
Donc je répondrais au plus vite à toutes vos reviews  
y compris celle de ce dernier petit cadeau en cette  
journée d'Halloween... C'est promis. **"**_

**

* * *

**

**Une review ? Un commentaire ?  
Pour ce faire il suffit de cliquer ici… ↓**


End file.
